


I'm back because

by stateofgrace



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofgrace/pseuds/stateofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag. Danny's not the only one in need of a little TLC following the events of 1x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm back because

**Author's Note:**

> Being that I'm still completely flummoxed by the ridiculousness of the Danny/Rachel relationship, here's how 1x23 would've ended if I had been writing it. There's an overriding theme of light Steve whump, plus your slash goggles may get a little fogged. Non-beta'd, so all spelling/grammatical errors are mine alone. (on a side note, Elasto-Gel therapy products really do exist...for those of you who can't score deep tissue massage from Danny Williams ;)

Steve pushed the front door shut, took a deep breath and slipped off the remnants of the day. First came the thigh holster, then the long-sleeve shirt, and finally both his gun and badge were deposited on the side table.

It wasn't until he bent down to remove his boots, however, that he felt the familiar twinge of sharp pain in his lower back, which he'd managed to stave off with a few aspirin earlier in the day. He sucked in a breath and pulled himself upright, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and moved out to the lanai, hoping the fresh air and the smell of saltwater would help him relax enough to override the pins and needles sensation that began to radiate down his leg left.

Truth be told, Steve couldn't remember the last time he'd nearly been mowed down by speeding automobiles twice in one day. Neither had afforded him the tuck and roll option to safety, and his body had absorbed the full impact of concrete as a 'cushioning' blow, aggravating a herniated disc in his back he hadn't mentioned to anyone on the team. It had been a nagging injury and something Steve had previously sought treatment for. Combining that with Danny's near-death experience, he certainly didn't feel the need to worry Chin, Kono or Jenna with something that was more nuisance than emergency at this point.

Giving it a few minutes of thought, Steve opted for some light stretching to try and ease the discomfort. He also worked his way through a series of exercises his old military physician had recommended, but after a half-hour without any significant relief, opted to ice the area instead. He trudged back through the kitchen, pulled out the Elasto-Gel pad and settled gently onto the couch. He then clicked on the TV and flipped through the channels, settling on a History channel documentary before drifting off into a deep but fitful sleep.

This was the way Danny found Steve about 45 minutes later, having knocked lightly before letting himself in. The detective mumbled a curse after finding the alarm deactivated, but didn't expect to discover his partner molded into the side of the couch before sunset, figuring the SEAL's adrenaline would still be at full throttle after their unexpected meeting with Sang Min. Danny also frowned at the hook and loop closures around Steve's midsection, the gel pack still taught around his lower back. He reached over and put a hand on the compress, finding it only mildly cool to the touch, and realized Steve had probably dozed off some time ago.

It was then, as Danny contemplated any safe way to wake a Navy SEAL, that Steve began to stir. Danny watched as a line of pain stretched across the other man's face, and his concern only grew ten-fold, prompting him to wrap a hand around Steve's wrist and shake him gently.

"Hey Super SEAL, c'mon," he encouraged, and it was a few long seconds before Steve's eyelids popped open and he eyed Danny warily.

"What're you doing here, Danno?" Steve mumbled, a hand going up to shield his eyes from the last rays of sunlight peaking through the windows.

"First off, I will have you know that I knocked. Twice," Danny announced. "And then you didn't answer, so I entered your residence, promptly discovering your alarm system was disabled - again. How many times are we going to have that discussion, hmm?”

Steve went to interrupt, but Danny threw up a hand.

“There is a man out there who wants you dead, and because you believe yourself to be a stealth ninja, you leave your home open to unsuspecting visitors in the rare occasion you may kill them in your sleep. Apparently."

 

The rant drew the curves of Steve's mouth into a brief smile, but he couldn't hide his obvious discomfort as he attempted to sit up, prompting Danny to put a gentle hand on his shoulder and push him back into the cushions.

"You, my friend, do not look to be in any shape to move off that couch," he chided.

"Says the man who just got out of the hospital a few hours ago," Steve retorted, but he looked up to find a determined Danny Williams with his arms crossed over his broad chest, practically daring Steve to even move another muscle.

"What'd you do to your back, Steven?"

Steve sighed, bringing a hand up to run through his mussed hair as he eyed Danny carefully.

"Just tweaked an old injury. Seriously, Danno, it's nothing to worry about. You, on the other hand --"

Danny brought his hands together, putting his fingertips to his chin in a gesture of thought.

"Ok. First of all, do not deflect this back on me. I was _discharged_ from the hospital. I did not leave AMA, which is probably what you would’ve done.  Secondly, let me rephrase the original question. How did you hurt your back, Steven? And please, for my benefit, do not lie to my face after everything else we've been through today. Because if you do, I'm going to get Chin, Kono and Kaye on a four-way call and let them give me the blow by blow. Then, because I'm pretty sure I could take you with one hand right now, I'm going to make it hurt worse."

Steve put his hands up in a note of surrender and eased himself up so that his lower back found the arm of the couch, then waited for Danny to take a seat.

"First, you need to know this is an old injury that has, thus far, been properly treated," Steve explained. "So while I find your goofy hand gestures and empty threats completely endearing, Daniel, a herniated disc is not exactly high on the list of things I'm going to be incapacitated from. Secondly, there were a number of incidents today that aggravated said condition. That's all."

"Namely?" Danny prompted.

"Namely a bomb that nearly threw me into the side of the house, which I believe you were there for. Then there was the Cadillac Sang Min tried to flatten me with, and finally the suspect who also thought it'd be fun to try and hit me with her car. Any more questions, Detective?"

Danny gave him an amused smile.

"So while I'm laid up in the hospital you're basically playing some warped human version of Frogger. That's... so you."

He saw Steve's confused look and threw up his hands.

"C'mon, McGarrett. You can talk to me about Donkey Kong but you're drawing a blank on Frogger? Little green amphibian crossing the road? Navigating the river of logs? Nothing?"

Steve shook his head side to side.

"You, Steven McGarrett, have lived a very sheltered existence," Danny teased.

Steve rolled his eyes in response.

"Is there something you actually came here for, Danno? Besides to insult me, that is?"

Danny's eyes went to the six-pack of beer he had placed by the front door when he walked in, and Steve turned and followed his glance to the Longboards.

"You brought me beer."

Danny gave him a shy smile before digging a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"That and ... uh ... this. Gracie made it for you. She also insisted you had to have it tonight."

He turned the piece of paper over to Steve and watched him unfold it, beaming at the man's reaction. In fact, he could swear Steve's chest puffed out just a little as he examined the drawing, which depicted Steve and Grace in Danny's silver Camero, parked in front of the hospital.

"I uh ... I just wanna say thanks for taking such good care of her today," Danny told him. "She said she wasn't scared because Uncle Steve told her I'm a pretty tough guy."

Steve grinned at his partner, then pulled himself up and shuffled off towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to find a place to hang this," he explained, gritting his teeth through a quick exit. He cleared a space on the fridge once he got there, resting his forehead against the cool metal as he blew out a breath, letting the heaviness of the day wash over him. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Danny come up behind him, and barely felt him remove the gel pad from his lower back.

"We talking deep breaths here, big guy, or you need something stronger? Because the ice doesn't appear to be working."

"It's not my back. Well I mean ... it is my ... it's just … look, Danno, I'm sorry about what happened today. You should've never ended up in the hospital --"

It was at that point that Steve felt Danny's hand clamp over his mouth, and he stilled at the physical contact, turning slowly to see a fire burning in Danny's eyes.

"'Scuse me, Commander Clueless," Danny interrupted, jabbing Steve in the chest. "Was there a point in time, during the course of your duties, that you became a psychic in addition to a Navy SEAL and a task force leader and a general all around pain in my ass?"

Steve went to answer, but Danny's finger went back over his lips.

"This is another one of those situations where you actually don't get to speak right now, ok? Because there's absolutely no reason to apologize for something that was one hundred percent out of your control. Which I know for you is tough to hear, because you are a giant, ridiculous control freak. But what happened today was a crazy coincidence of pursing a suspect and stumbling into a hornet's nest. You do not get to blame yourself for that. You understand?”

Steve leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling, forcing a brief nod. A few seconds went by before he felt Danny’s hand cup his chin, pulling his gaze back down as they held each other’s eyes for a long moment. But what happened next took Steve completely by surprise, as Danny stepped in close, put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a long, hard kiss he didn’t fight or push away from.

When they finally broke apart, Steve’s eyes dropped to the floor.

“You know I’m not Rachel –“

“You’re not a feisty, aggravating, slender British woman? No kidding.”

This time the gel pad fell from Danny’s hand and dropped to the floor. He went back to invading Steve’s personal space, two hands on his chest yanking at his t-shirt as he grabbed the taller man in some sort of emotional desperation. There was nothing gentle about it, except a wanting and a craving as he tilted his head to get better access to Steve’s neck.

“Danny –“

“Unless you’re gonna tell me to stop, be quiet,” Danny mumbled. Steve smiled into the next kiss, and they somehow stumbled back through the living room and toward the stairs without taking their hands off one another.

“This is crazy,” Steve managed. “A reckless willingness to cross a line –“

“Do you see a line? I don’t see a line. Plus reckless is your middle name,” Danny whispered against Steve’s cheek. “I also vaguely remember telling you no talking.”

They found the bedroom and Danny maneuvered them toward the mattress, urgently pulling Steve’s shirt off as he went. It wasn’t until they backed into the bed frame, however, that Danny caught another wince from Steve as he fell toward the mattress, and a full on grunt as Danny’s weight came down on top of him.

Danny kept rolling, mindful once again of Steve’s injury, and stopped when they were side by side on their backs, the knuckles of his left hand gently rubbing Steve’s chest.

“Babe, much as I like where this was going, you’re clearly not up for it.”

Steve was looking at him with a half smile, the tent in his pants clearly disagreeing.

“Alright, tell little McGarrett to stand down,” Danny told him, his eyes drifting to the bulge in Steve’s pants. “I got something else that will make you feel just as good.”

“That is doubtful, Detective,” Steve surmised, frowning as Danny pulled himself off the bed and disappeared.

“Where ya going, Danno?” Steve yelled, hearing his partner trek down the stairs and out the front door. He was back 30 seconds later, carrying a small duffel bag that he dropped on the floor.

“Roll over, babe,” Danny instructed. He watched as Steve raised an eyebrow, but flipped himself onto his stomach without complaint, arms hugging his pillow as he settled into the mattress.

Steve couldn’t see Danny pop the cap on a thin white tube, and his muscles went rigid when he felt the first drop of the topical cream hit his lower back. It was followed by the warmth of Danny’s fingertips, carefully kneading the ointment throughout the injured area, and he continued his ministrations as he felt the tension melt from Steve’s body.

Danny worked in silence for the next 10-15 minutes, save for a small gasp from Steve when he managed to hit a spot where the pain was more localized.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s ok, Danno,” Steve mumbled. “Feels good. What is that stuff?”

“Topical cream,” Danny responded. “Worked wonders for my knee. Plus I’ve been through back problems before. They’re like a Williams family trait. As a result, Rachel remains thoroughly impressed by my skills at deep tissue massage.”

Steve’s fists clenched at the mention of Rachel’s name – a reaction that didn’t go unnoticed by Danny. He stopped what he was doing and tried to choose his next words carefully.

“We obviously need to talk.”

“Only if you keep doing what you were doing,” Steve responded. He flexed his leg, and yup, the tingling sensation had definitely dissipated.

Danny’s hands automatically went back to work, but he cut the brief silence between them with a rather pedantic tone.

“Despite what you might think, I am not getting back together with Rachel.”

Steve’s head came up and he turned and looked at Danny dubiously. “It sure doesn’t look that way, partner.”

Danny sighed. “Look, she needs a friend right now. That’s it. We’ve been spending more time together but it is strictly platonic, despite what you may have inferred from our earlier conversation.”

Steve propped himself up on his right elbow and gave Danny a pointed look. “You’ve got a chance to be a family again, Danny. Nobody can blame you for going after that.”

“Steven, let me put this in a way that even your Neanderthal brain can understand. What happened between Rachel and I is like taking a thirty-three round through the chest and trying to fix it with a Band-Aid. We both realize that we never want to put our little girl through what happened between us the first time.”

“What’s wrong with fixing a bullet wound with a Band-Aid?” Steve asked, seeming genuinely confused.

“God, you are such a blockhead,” Danny answered, sinking down next Steve. He looked into the other man’s eyes, cataloguing the flecks of blue and green mixed with dark brown.

“There was also this...thing..dangling right in front of our faces we weren’t even seeing,” Danny whispered, lacing his fingers with Steve’s. “And I kind of like where it seems to be going.”

Danny started to unbutton his shirt as he ran a hand lightly over Steve’s chest.

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked.

Danny stopped unbuttoning. “Are you?”

This time Steve put a hand to Danny’s cheek, tracing his jaw line with an index finger as they settled on the bed side by side.

“Actually, I think I’ve been sure for a long time.”

Danny gave him a smile and motioned for Steve to turn around, wrapping the man’s solid frame in his arms. He waited until Steve’s grip around his hand loosened and his breathing evened out. Exhausted, he then let his own eyes drift closed.

Tomorrow there’d be the fallout from Sang Min, and as luck would have it, another new case to tackle. He’d complain about Steve commandeering the car, but he knew as Steve punched the gas and they drove off in a swirl of dust, Danny wouldn’t have it any other way. That the extended ohana he’d found here in Hawaii was the one he’d been meant to have all along.


End file.
